


Moments

by jangsol



Series: Dreamcatcher Drabbles [7]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangsol/pseuds/jangsol
Summary: I don't know what this is.
Relationships: Lee Gahyeon/Lee Siyeon
Series: Dreamcatcher Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687519
Kudos: 14





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is.

_ We get into the house and I bring you straight into the kitchen. I lift you up onto the counter and settle between your legs, just the way you like it. I put your hands on my shoulder and I stare up at you.  _

“Gahyeon, I’m really sorry.”  _ Your only response was a pout. I wrap my arms around you and pull you closer. _ “What should I do to make you forgive me?”

_ You grip my jacket. _ “Don’t do that again…”

“Okay,” _ I say, trying to reassure you as much as possible, _ “I won’t do that again.”

_ You tug at my jacket _ . “Promise?”

“Promise.”

_ I scratched the back of your head as I gave you a kiss on your jaw, pulling you in tightly. Your sniffle in my ear breaks my heart a little more. I hold you tighter. And it’s moments like this when I wish I knew what was going on in your head, because I want to know what you’re thinking, I want to know what you’re feeling. I never want to hurt you again. But we’re all human, and we all make mistakes. I’m grateful you allow me to make them.  _

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
